Harley's Beach Party
by Monsono
Summary: Harley goes to the beach! What kind of crazy things will he get into? This is one story of the Harley short story series. Read and find out what happens.


Harley had seen on the weather forecast that today was going to be hot and sunny

Harley had seen on the weather forecast that today was going to be hot and sunny.

So he packed up his things and put on his pink swimming trunks and Harley headed for the beach.

He never could drive a car and the instructors said that he was a danger to all.

Harley of course took it the wrong way.

Anyways, he happily skipped along the side of the sandy road towards the beach.

Then a blue car drove by and stopped just in front of him.

Harley stopped and blinked blankly at the car.

"Hey! You need a ride?" the person driving the car called out to him.

Harley giggled, "Hee hee! You car is so cute! Can I paint bunnies on it?"

The person didn't say anything. (( _Wow. This guy is really gay._ )) he thought.

"Just get into the car." The person sighed.

Harley did that girly sort walk and hopped into the car.

The person started up the car again and drove on.

"So, what's your name?" the person asked.

"My name is Harley and I'm a pretty pink butterfly!" he giggled.

The person's face fell. (( _Shoot. This is Harley? No wonder everyone was scared of him_. ))

Harley knocked his fist on the person's head. "Hello? Anyone home? There's a package waiting for you."

"Wha? What package?"

"There's no package silly. I just thought that would get your attention. You look so cute when you're clueless!" Harley giggled.

The person rolled his eyes. (( _You've got to be kidding me! I swear I'll die if he continues to act like this_. ))

"So Bob, how's life?" Harley smirked.

"Bob!? That's not my name!" The person yelled. He was getting really annoyed.

"Tee hee! Then what is you name cutie?" Harley asked.

"It's Gary dorkwad."

"I like that name. Dorkwad. The dork and the wad go so well together." Harley laughed.

"I don't want to ask why." Gary mumbled.

--

"Ok. We're here." Gary said as he pulled up into the parking lot.

He found a spot to park and stopped the car.

"Weee! We're here!!" Harley squealed.

He ran out from the car and skipped towards the water.

"Well that's finally over." Gary said.

He stepped out from the car and looked around.

"Looks like Ash and Misty are here too." Gary stated as soon as he spotted them.

Ash was swimming in the water while Misty sunbathed in her orange bikini.

Gary walked over to Misty and set up his beach towel next to hers.

"Hey Misty." Gary said nonchalantly.

Misty took the sunglasses she was wearing off her face and peered at Gary.

"Oh, hi Gary." Misty smiled sweetly.

"So you're here with Ash huh?" Gary said as he sat down on his beach towel.

"Yea. Why do you ask?" Misty questioned.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Gary said.

Ash came out of the water and ran towards Misty and Gary.

"The water is really nice." Ash stated.

He frowned at the sight of Gary.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Can't a guy go to the beach? I should be asking you the same thing Ashy boy. Why are you here with Misty?" Gary smirked.

Ash blushed. "Uhh…well…you see…"

"We're hanging out. Ash just got back from Sinnoh. Give him a break." Misty defended Ash.

"Heh. Whatever." Gary smirked.

He was happy enough with the fact that he caught Ash in a corner.

Misty rolled her eyes. Gary was being his usual self.

Ash sat down on the beach towel next to Misty.

Gary stood up. "I'm going to the snack bar."

He knew Ash and Misty should have some alone time.

Ash knew Gary and what he had in plan.

He watched Gary walked away and blushed when Misty looked back at him.

Misty hit him on the head.

"You are so weak Ash." She scowled.

Ash rubbed his head in pain. "At least I don't rave over water pokemon all the time!"

Misty stood up. "You take that back!" She yelled in Ash's face.

Ash stood up and went face to face with Misty. "Make me!"

Misty slapped Ash across the face.

Suddenly it was quiet.

Misty and Ash froze.

Misty looked at her hand and looked back at Ash.

"Ash…I didn't mean to-"

But he turned his back from her and ran the other way.

"Ash! Wait!" Misty yelled after him.

She broke into a sprint to try and catch up to Ash.

"Misty…how could you?" Ash sobbed as he was running.

--

Meanwhile, Harley was having fun building a sand castle.

He was about to put on the finishing touch when someone smashed Harley's pride and joy into the ground.

"No! My beautiful castle!" Harley cried.

He looked up at the person who committed the "crime."

That would be along Harley's terms of course.

To his surprise, it was Paul.

"Aww…what a shame. I guess you'll just have to make a new one." Paul smiled evilly

Harley's sad face turned in a face that might look like it was going to blow up any minute.

"You wrecked my castle. You will pay for that." Harley said in a low voice.

Paul laughed. "What are you gonna do? Tickle me?!"

"I've got something better." Harley smirked.

He reached into his beach bag and took out a chain saw.

"You want a piece of this!?" Harley giggled.

--

Ash ran as far as he was able to and stopped to catch his breath.

Misty managed to catch up with him.

"Please Ash. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said between breaths.

Ash couldn't reply.

"Forgive me. I'll hold this grudge until you forgive me, that's how bad I feel." Misty pleaded.

"Why do we fight?" Ash mumbled.

"We're rivals. What else do rivals do?" Misty replied.

"Then I don't want to be rivals anymore." Ash said bluntly.

"What? You can't just say that out of the blue Ash. You've got to calm down. You're saying things that you don't really mean. It's okay, people do that." Misty said soothingly.

Ash sniffed. ((_She doesn't understand.))_

Gary was watching the whole scene from a distance.

He smirked. "This is getting good. But he's got to stop acting like a baby."

Ash gulped and turned to face Misty.

"I forgive you Misty." He said.

Misty's frown turned to a smile.

"Oh Ash. Thank you so much. You've made me really happy."

Ash of course blushed.

--

Misty and Ash walked back to their spots on the beach.

Gary was waiting for them.

"Well, well, well. There you are. I've been waiting for you guys."

He looked at them and noticed them holding hands.

Ash realized what Gary was looking at and let go of Misty's hand immediately.

He looked away and twidled with his fingers.

Misty was about to open her mouth to say something when all of them heard a scream.

Paul was running down the beach screaming.

Harley was chasing after him.

"Come here cutie! I just want to show you something!" Harley yelled after Paul.

"Get away from me!" Paul yelled.

"Crap. Should we help?" Misty asked.

Ash was laughing up a storm.

"Haha, Paul's screaming. Do we have a camera?" Ash asked.

"You jerk! Harley is going to kill him with that chain saw. He doesn't know how to use it properly." Misty said annoyingly.

Ash wiped a tear from his eye. "Alright. I've got an idea."

He got serious now.

"Hey Harley! I found a Kleenex!" Ash shouted.

Harley abruptly stopped. "Omg!! A Kleenex!? Where?" Harley said all giddy.

He dropped the chain saw and ran towards Ash and co.

"Aw snap. He's coming towards us." Gary said.

Ash dropped the Kleenex on the ground and they all ran for the parking lot.

They jumped up on the wooden fence and watched.

Harley picked up the Kleenex and hugged it.

"I'll call you Ken!" Harley said.

Harley put "Ken" on top of his head and walked towards his things.

The sun was setting now and it gave off a beautiful orange glow.

Harley packed everything up and started walking.

Misty watched Harley walk away. "Shouldn't we give him a ride home?"

"Naw. He'll be fine. He's got the Kleenex." Gary said.

"I guess so…" Misty said uncertainly.

Ash looked at the sunset. "Wow. It sure is pretty."

"I agree. We should come here more often." Misty smiled.

Gary smirked, he knows they're lovers.

Harley happily skipped home.

He got a new friend and he was satisfied with that.

"We're going to have so much fun Ken." Harley laughed. "We'll go to the hair salon and stuff."

And with saying that, Harley continued on home.

--

**I love this story so much. I thought this was hilarious. Harley still has "Ken" to this day. ( Shh…don't tell anyone. wink ) By the way, Paul is still running thinking that Harley is chasing him…hehe, yea.**

**Be good and review**


End file.
